secret behind nerd
by yunjaessi
Summary: jangan menilai seseorang dari luar, dont judge the book by its cover. ini berlaku dikehidupan nyata. [yunjae, yunhoxjaejoong, yaoi , boyxboy , dbsk , tvxq , jyj, in proggress.]
1. Chapter 1

secret behind nerd

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

**a.k.a**

**Taorisyunjaessi**

cast : dbsk and exo ofc

main pair : yunjae

warning : gaje, yaoi, typo, blablabla , alur bisa ngebut bisa lama kek siput.

gener : tentuin aja sendiri ya

desclaimer : ini cerita punya beta, jan kau coba-coba curi beta punya cerita. mengerti?!

summary : jangan menilai seseorang dari luar, dont judge the book by its cover. ini berlaku dikehidupan nyata.

AN : beta katakan pada kalian semua jika kalian tidak suka yaoi lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari web beta, jan kau coba-coba komentar yang tidak enak, bisa buat beta unmood. mengerti?!

* * *

**ENJOY BETA PUNYA CERITA**

* * *

sebuah hari yang cerah, burung berkicau indah, dan matahari bersinar terang. sungguh suasana yang menyenangkan untuk memulai hari. tapi tidak disebuah ruang kelas X-2. sebuah kelas yang ada disebuah sekolah ternama di seluruh korea selatan "TOHO HIGH SCHOOL'' dimana hanya murid pintar dan kaya raya yang bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini.

di ruang kelas X-2 yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya dalam bidang mata pelajaran maupun bidang olah raga. dan juga karena kenakalan dan keberandalaan siswa-siswa yang ada di dalam kelas ini.

di tengah-tengah kelas terdapat sebuah meja dimana meja itu sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang, seperti biasa anak yang terkenal akan menguasai sekolah dan yang tertindas akan menderita selama ia tidak bisa melawan. seorang namja berkulit putih dan berambut coklat almond tengah menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara orang-orang yang mengelilinginya melemparkan segala macam benda kearahnya.

"ya! kau orang miskin!"

"dasar tak tau diri"

"kalau tidak punya uang lebih baik mati saja sana!"

"dasar penggoda"

kata-kata kasar terus dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak yang mengelilingi seorang namja berambut almond ini, sementara sang korban tidak mampu berbuat apapun, ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah..

**SRETTTT **

suara pintu terbuka menghentikan kegiatan 'bullying' anak-anak ini

"Ya ya ya!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas ini

"HENTIKAN INI SEMUA DAN DUDUK DI TEMPAT KALIAN MASING-MASING"

"yee lee songsaenim!" ujar anak-anak serempak

"kim jaejoong, apa kau bak-baik saja?" tanya si songsaenim pada namja berambut almond yang bernama kim jaejoong

"ne.." ujarnya pelan sambil menganggukan kepala

"Aisshh.. kalian ini, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak melukai jaejoong? kalian seharusnya sadar, biarun ia tidak sekaya dan semewah kalian tetapi ia bisa membanggakan nama sekolah!" ujar si songsaenim

sementara jaejoong hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya diam, menerima kenyataan

"lupakan! skrg songsaenim akan memperkenalkan seseorang murid baru, jangan kalian membullynya. mengerti?!" teriak lee songsaenim

**TAP **

**TAP **

**TAP **

langkah kaki seseorang terdengar diruangan itu

"PFFFTT"

"HAHAHA"

"WHATT?"

apa yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa melihat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas ini?

"songsaenim! apa kau bercanda? kenapa mahkluk sejenis dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini?" tanya salah seorang murid

"yak! diam! biarkan dia memperkenalkan dirinya"

"a...annyeonghaseyoo.." sapa orang itu

"J..jung Yunho imnida.."

"annyeong haseyo jung yunhosssiii~ kacamatamu bagus sekali.." ledek seorang murid

kemudian tawa bisa terdengar di seisi kelas, termasuk jaejoong yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa adalah seseorang bernama Jung Yunho yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas berpenampilan 'culun' dengan kacamata tebal dan baju yang dimasukan kedalam celana serta kemeja sekolah yang dikancing sampai atas dan juga rambutnya yang klimis membuat penampilannya sangat lucu

"diam! kalian semua tidak tahu bukan? yunho ini adalah murid pindahan dari jepang! selama ini kalian bahkan tidak bisa menyebutkan salam selamat pagi/siang/sore dalam bahasa jepang bukan? jadi berhentilah tertawa dan jahit mulut kalian!" bentak lee songsaenim

"nah yunho-ssi.. kau bisa duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang, sebelah go ahra" perintah sang guru

"ahh.. n..ne gomawo songsaenim" yunho membungkuk dengan hormat dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya

"songsaenim! kenapa ia tidak duduk di sebelah kim jaejoong? mereka terlihat serasi! aku tidak sudi bersebelahan dengannya" ujar ahra tidak terima

"diam saja! atau kau boleh keluar dari kelas ini selamanya" geram lee songsaenim

**SRETT TAK **

yunho tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh. tapi untunglah ia bisa menyeimbangkan badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya

"yak! hentikan itu choi siwon!"

"yee arraseo songsaenim"

"annyeong ahra-ssi" sapa yunho

"diam kau culun." bentak ahra

"jja jja! buka halaman 143 kita masuk kek bab ke 2" perintah si songsaenim "siapa yang tidak bawa buku kimia kalian?" seisi kelas hanya diam, tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"bagus! mari kita mulai belajar"

* * *

** SKIP TIME**

* * *

**KRINGGGG KRINGGG **

bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua anak berhaburan keluar kelas. kini hanya tersisa kim jaejoong, choi siwon dan teman-temannya serta jung yunho yang belum menyelesaikan catatannya

"yaaa kim jaejoong" panggil siwon kemudian ia menghampiri jaejoong

"a..ada apa..?" tanya jaejoong takut

"jangan lupa kerjakan pr kita" ujar siwon kemudian ia memberikan 5 tumpukan buku tebal ke pada jaejoong

"a..aku mengerti..." jawa jaejoong pasrah

"bagus.." ujar siwon kemudian ia melihat ke arah yunho

"oh, iya jika kau mau kau bisa meminta tolong pada yunho si murid pindahan dari jepang" ujar siwon

"yak! jung yunho" panggil siwon

"nee?" tanya yunho polos tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun

"kau kerjakan pr kami bersama dengan kim jaejoong" ujar siwon santai

"mengapa harus aku?" tanya yunho

"ohh... kau berani melawan kami hah?" omel salah seorang anak buah siwon

"tentu saja kau! culun" ujar yang lainnya

"sudah sudah.. donghae eunhyuk, jangan omeli anak baru ini, kita tidak boleh membullynya bukan?" ujar siwon dengan sebuah sengiran lebar di bibirnya

"sepuluh menit lagi aku tunggu di atap, kau harus datang yunhossi" ujar siwon dingin. sementara yunho hanya menatap siwon dengan bingung. kemudian siwon dan anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan jaejoong dan yunho sendirian, yunho mulai merapikan bukunya dan menggendong tasnya berniat ingin keluar dari kelas

"jung yunhossi!" panggil jaejoong menghentikanlangkah yunho

"ada apa?" tanya yunho ramah

"s..sebaiknay kau jangan k..keatas." cegah jaejoong

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya yunho lagi

"m..mereka pasti akan memukulimu..." jelas jaejoong

"gwenchana.. oh iya, besok sepulang sekolah tunggu aku ne, aku akan membantumu membuat pr itu" yunho tersenyum dan meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian

'kau mungkin tidak akan masuk sekolah besok yunhossi' batin jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**holla~ ketemu lagi dengan cerita baru sementara cerita yang lainnya aja belom selesai /digampar. pengen banget buat cerita inihaha entah kenapa kyknya bakal seru aja :D chapter 1 selalu pendek banget :D maaf yaaa :( mohon riviewnya buat nentuin ff ini layak lanjut atau engga :d makasih! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

PREsecret behind nerd

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

**a.k.a**

**Taorisyunjaessi**

cast : dbsk and exo ofc

main pair : yunjae

warning : gaje, yaoi, typo, blablabla , alur bisa ngebut bisa lama kek siput.

gener : tentuin aja sendiri ya

desclaimer : ini cerita punya beta, jan kau coba-coba curi beta punya cerita. mengerti?!

summary : jangan menilai seseorang dari luar, dont judge the book by its cover. ini berlaku dikehidupan nyata.

AN : beta katakan pada kalian semua jika kalian tidak suka yaoi lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari web beta, jan kau coba-coba komentar yang tidak enak, bisa buat beta unmood. mengerti?!

* * *

**ENJOY BETA PUNYA CERITA**

* * *

**PREVIEW **

**KRINGGGG KRINGGG**

bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua anak berhaburan keluar kelas. kini hanya tersisa kim jaejoong, choi siwon dan teman-temannya serta jung yunho yang belum menyelesaikan catatannya

"yaaa kim jaejoong" panggil siwon kemudian ia menghampiri jaejoong

"a..ada apa..?" tanya jaejoong takut

"jangan lupa kerjakan pr kita" ujar siwon kemudian ia memberikan 5 tumpukan buku tebal ke pada jaejoong

"a..aku mengerti..." jawa jaejoong pasrah

"bagus.." ujar siwon kemudian ia melihat ke arah yunho

"oh, iya jika kau mau kau bisa meminta tolong pada yunho si murid pindahan dari jepang" ujar siwon

"yak! jung yunho" panggil siwon

"nee?" tanya yunho polos tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun

"kau kerjakan pr kami bersama dengan kim jaejoong" ujar siwon santai

"mengapa harus aku?" tanya yunho

"ohh... kau berani melawan kami hah?" omel salah seorang anak buah siwon

"tentu saja kau! culun" ujar yang lainnya

"sudah sudah.. donghae eunhyuk, jangan omeli anak baru ini, kita tidak boleh membullynya bukan?" ujar siwon dengan sebuah sengiran lebar di bibirnya

"sepuluh menit lagi aku tunggu di atap, kau harus datang yunhossi" ujar siwon dingin. sementara yunho hanya menatap siwon dengan bingung. kemudian siwon dan anak buahnya pergi meninggalkan jaejoong dan yunho sendirian, yunho mulai merapikan bukunya dan menggendong tasnya berniat ingin keluar dari kelas

"jung yunhossi!" panggil jaejoong menghentikanlangkah yunho

"ada apa?" tanya yunho ramah

"s..sebaiknay kau jangan k..keatas." cegah jaejoong

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya yunho lagi

"m..mereka pasti akan memukulimu..." jelas jaejoong

"gwenchana.. oh iya, besok sepulang sekolah tunggu aku ne, aku akan membantumu membuat pr itu" yunho tersenyum dan meninggalkan jaejoong sendirian

'kau mungkin tidak akan masuk sekolah besok yunhossi' batin jaejoong

**CHAPTER 2 **

YUNHO SIDE

"yak! hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan dihari pertama mu sekolah hah?" teriak seorang namja yang berdiri disebelah yunho yang kini sedang berbaring dikasur

"hanya bersenang-senang chun" ujar yunho

"apanya bersenang-senang? kau sampe babak belur begini" omel namja yang dipanggil chun itu pada yunho

"gwenchana... aku pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk dari ini yoochun-ah" ujar yunho dengan tersenyum

"hentikan senyum bodoh mu itu hyung" bentak yoochun kesal

"aish.. baiklah.." pasrah yunho

"kau seharusnya berhati-hati hyung... jangan mencari ribut disekolah, atau semua akan berantakan" nasihat yoochun, kemudian ia meletakan beberapa obat sebelum pergi meninggalkan yunho "obati dirimu sendiri.. aku banyak urusan" kesal yoochun

"terimakasih yoochun-ah!" yunho kembali tersenyum idiot

KRIETTT

setelah terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menutup, itu artinya yoochun telah meninggalkan yunho sendirian dan kini yunho harus mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri.

"aishh.. kenapa ini bisa sakit sekali.." umpat yunho, kemudian ia mengoleskan salep di sekitar pipinya yang memar

"lihat saja kau nanti.. akan ku balas.. awwhh sakit" gerutu yunho, sambil dengan pasrah mengobati lukanya asal-asalan

FLASHBACK

DI ATAP SEKOLAH

"annyeong siwon-ssi" sapa yunho saat ia sudah berada di atap seperti yang siwon suruh

"anyyeong bocah pintar" sapa siwon balik

"ada apa kau memintaku kesini?" tanya yunho polos

"tentu saja untuk meminta bantuan mu teman.." ujar donghae

"bantuan? bantuan apa donghae-ssi?" tanya yunho lagi

"mulai sekarang, kau dan si miskin kim jaejoong itu.. harus mengerjakan pr-pr kami bertiga" kata eunhyuk

"wae? kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri?" bantah yunho

"itu karena kami tidak mau" ujar siwon sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah yunho

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau siwon-ssi.. kau harus mengerjakan pr-mu sendiri agar kau pintar" ujar yunho tersenyum

"kau berani melawan ku hah?" marah siwon

"bukan mela-akkh!" kata-kata yunho terputus saat siwon tiba-tiba menonjoknya

"diam kau" eunhyuk menendang kaki yunho hingga kini ia terjatuh

"tidak ada kata penolakan" donghae memegang kerah baju yunho dan kemudian menonjoknya

"jadi.. kau masih tidak mau membantu kami huh? teman?" siwon berjongkok didepan yunho dan menonjoknya lagi

"b..baiklah.." ujar yunho pasrah

"kalau kau tidak membantah ku. kau akan tetap terlihat culun kawan, awas saja jika kau berani bilang kalau akulah penyebabnya pada siapapun" ancam siwon

"mengerti tidak?" tanya donghae

"a..aku mengerti" jawab yunho

"baiklah.. terimakasih teman.. sampai jumpa besok.." siwon dan kedua temannya pergi meningalkan yunho sendirian di atap

"sialan"

FLASHBACK END

JAEJOONG SIDE

"umma aku pulangg" sapa jaejoong saat ia sudah sampai di sebuah rumah satu lantai dimana ia dan keluarganya tinggal. rumah yang tidak begitu besar, hanya memiliki dua kamar dan satu kamar mandi. serta sebuah dapur yang tidak begitu besar.

"aigoo uri joongie sudah pulang.." sapa sang ibu

"umma kau laparr.. buatkan aku makanan ya?" minta jaejoong

"baiklaaa.. kau mandi dan ganti baju saja dulu.." perintah sang ibu, kemudian jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya

"umma tidak boleh tahu kalau aku mengerjakan pr siwon dan temannya" jaejoong menyembunyikan buku siwon di dalam lemari pakaiannya, kemudian ia pergi keluar kamar untuk mandi dan makan.

jaejoong adalah anak tunggal, ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu oleh sebab itu ia dan ibunya harus berkerja keras agar bisa melangsungkan hidup, jaejoong adalah anak yang cerdas dan baik hati serta periang. suatu hari ia menolong seorang kakek yang sedang kesusahan, dan sikakek bertanya apa yang jaejoong inginkan, jaejoong hanya menjawab ia ingin bersekolah hingga tingkat tertinggi sehingga ia bisa membantu ibunya. oleh sebab itu ia mendapatkan beasiswa dari pihak sekolah. dan ia beruntung bisa bersekolah di TOHO High School. dan jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa si kakek tua yang telah ia tolong adalah orang yang membuatnya bisa bersekolah disana.

YUNHO SIDE

TOK TOK TOK

pintu kamar yunho diketuk oleh seseorang

"siapa? teriak yunho dari dalam kamar

"maaf tuan, kakek ingin menemui mu sekarang di meja makan" ujar seorang yeoja dari luar kamar yunho

"baiklah" ujar yunho pasrah kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan

"yunho cucuku! sini duduk" sapa sang kakek pada yunho

"selamat sore kek" ujar yunho

"sore cucuku! bagaimana hari ini?" tanya kakek

"buruk. aku dipukuli habis-habisan oleh teman baruku" gerutu yunho

"apa kau berbuat salah?" tanya sang kakek

"tidak.. aku hanya tidak ingin mengerjakan pr mereka semua, emangnya aku ini apa" celoteh yunho

"kau tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan bukan?" tanya sang kakek was-was

"tentu saja tidak kek, aku masih anak baik-baik" ujar yunho tersenyum idiot lagi

"yunho" panggil sang kakek yang tiba-tiba menjadi serius

"ya? ada apa?" tanya yunho

"kau ingat bukan tujuan kita melakukan ini? jangan sampai rencana kita ini hancur, kau hanyalah anak culun yang bersekolah di TOHO High School, jangan mencintai siapapun, dan jangan berteman dengan siapapun." perintah sang kakek "mengerti?"

"aku mengerti kek, kau sudah mengatakan ini ratusan kali sejak dua bulan yang lalu, aku akan menjadi anak culun sungguhan kalau begini" omel yunho

"kakek hanya takut kau termakan emosi" ujar sang kakek dengan tenang

"seorang jung yunho menjadi culun? hahaha aku bisa mati" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang yunho, membuat yunho menoleh

"hoi kau! diamlah!" omel yunho saat ia mengetahui siapa yang tertawa tadi

"aigoo yunho hyung-ku.. kasihan sekali nasib mu" ujar namja itu

"yak! shim changmin! kau ingin bertengkar dengan yunho lagi huh?" omel sang kakek pada namja yang berusan menertawai yunho itu yang ternyata bernama channgmin atau shim changmin.

"ampuni aku kek, aku hanya bercanda, hehehe" ujar changmin polos sementara yunho hanya tersenyum kecut.

"ah sudahlah.. aku lapar kek" celoteh changmin.

PROK PROK

changmin menepuk tangannya dua kali, kemudian datanglah dua orang yeoja berpakaian maid membungkuk ke arah changmin, yunho dan si kakek

"bawakan aku makanan, aku lapar" perintang changmn

"baik tuan" panut sang maid

AUTHOR SIDE

sebenarnya seperti apa keluarga yunho itu? dan apa yang dimaksud dengan omongan sang kakek?

yunho adalah cucuk dari pemilik kelompok dagang terbesar se asia, yunho memiliki saudara yaitu Jung Yoochun dan sang kakek bernama Jung Il Woo. walaupun sudah kakek-kakek, tapi kebanyakn orang mengira bahwa ia adalah ayah yunho. sementara changmin? Changmin adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga jungm dahulu ayah changmin menjadi teman baik ayah yunho, tetapi mereka berdua tewas karena sebuah kejadian yang sampai saat ini menimbulkan dendam di hati yunho dan changmin. Yunho dan yoochun hanya berbeda 2 tahun, yoochun berumur 20 tahun dan yunho berumur 22 tahun.

tapi saat ini yunho masih berada di SMA karena perintah sang kakek yang membuat yunho harus menyamar agar dirinya tidak dikenali orang lain, menyamar menjadi anak culun yang pintar yang dahulu bersekolah di jepang.

masih banyak rahasia-rahasia dari keluarga jung ini yang tidak diketahu oleh siapapun kecuali orang terdekat mereka, dunia hanya tau kelompok dagang jung adalah kelompok dagang terbesar diseluruh asia.

rumah yang yunho tinggali bukanlah rumah biasa, rumah ini memiliki ruang bawah tanah, didalam ruang bawah tanah tersebuy banyak sekali senjata dan tempat-tempat rahasia. ada juga tempat untuk helikopter mendarat, kolam renang, lapangan dan gedung bertingkat 5 seperti apartment. di halaman belakang adalah tempat untuk melatih anak buah jung, sebuah kelompok dagang yang besar pasti memiliki anak buah bukan?

YUNHO SIDE

"SAJANGNIMMMM" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

"yak! choi seunghyun! bisakah kau tidak teriak hah? aku tidak tuli" gerutu yunho

"sajangnimm.. gawat" ujar seunghyun "ada yang berusaha menyelundupkan barang illegal melalui pelabuhan di busan, sepertinya mereka bukan orang biasa. mereka membawa banyak pasukan" lanjutnya

"apa kris tidak bisa menahannya?" tanya yunho

"kris sedang pergi ke gwangju sajangnim, jadi anak buahnya hanya berkerja tanpa perintah, 20 orang melawan 50, mereka tidak bisa menahannya lama-lama.. kita harus segera kesana tuan" jelas seunghyun

"yunho changmin, kalian pergi ke busan sekarang, yoochun akan menyusul" perintah sang kakek

"seunghyun?"

"ya sajangnim?"

"kau dan anak buahmu, pergi ke busan. aku tidak menerima kegagalan.. mengerti?" jelas sang kakek

"baik sajangnim" ujar seunhyun patuh kemudian ia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah ini dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi suara mobil dan motor meninggalkan kediaman ini

"aish.. apa kalian tidak bisa menunggu aku selesai makan?" gerutu changmin

"changmin.. cepatlah.." perintah sang kakek

"yak! yunho hyung! tunggu aku!" changmin berlari menuju pangkalan helikopter di halam belakang dimana yunho sudah menunggunya

"cepatlah kau monster" gerutu yunho yang sudah menunggu didalam helikopter

"aisshh..." changmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam helikopter dan helikopter itu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan kediaman yunho menuju busan. sepertinya yunho akan bolos sekolah besok.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

haai~ im back, maaf ya apdetnya lama, aku juga ga balesin riview satu-satu, aku jawab aja disini yah.

1 = disini akan ada banyak pari, ga cuman yunjae doang, biar seru aja ceritanya, hehehe~

2 = appa bear pura-pura nerd atau nerd sejati udah kejawab nih di chapter ini :D

3 = kalo ga suka suju jadi jahat disini ga usah baca cerita ini kak. kalo semua fans ga mau idolanya jadi jahat terus siapa yang meranin cerita gua? setan? ya gabisalah, dari semua ff yunjae tuh pasti ada sangkut pautnya sama suju dan t.o.p kalo ga mau suju jadi jahat buat aja cerita sendiri kalo ga cari aja cerita lain yang sujunya baik.

makasih banget yang udah mau riview cerita bertpo dan abal-abal ini :D kalo bisa riview lagi boleh kan ^^ hehehe~

oh iya, buat peringatan aja, yang ga mau baca ga usah baca dari pada komentar yang bikin gue jadi unmood, gue hanya menerima komentar saran dan kritik :D


	3. Chapter 3

**secret behind nerd **

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

**a.k.a**

**Taorisyunjaessi**

cast : dbsk and exo ofc

main pair : yunjae

warning : gaje, yaoi, typo, blablabla , alur bisa ngebut bisa lama kek siput.

gener : tentuin aja sendiri ya

desclaimer : ini cerita punya beta, jan kau coba-coba curi beta punya cerita. mengerti?!

summary : jangan menilai seseorang dari luar, dont judge the book by its cover. ini berlaku dikehidupan nyata.

AN : beta katakan pada kalian semua jika kalian tidak suka yaoi lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari web beta, jan kau coba-coba komentar yang tidak enak, bisa buat beta unmood. mengerti?!

* * *

**ENJOY BETA PUNYA CERITA**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**YUNHO SIDE**

"SAJANGNIMMMM" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan

"yak! choi seunghyun! bisakah kau tidak teriak hah? aku tidak tuli" gerutu yunho

"sajangnimm.. gawat" ujar seunghyun "ada yang berusaha menyelundupkan barang illegal melalui pelabuhan di busan, sepertinya mereka bukan orang biasa. mereka membawa banyak pasukan" lanjutnya

"apa kris tidak bisa menahannya?" tanya yunho

"kris sedang pergi ke gwangju sajangnim, jadi anak buahnya hanya berkerja tanpa perintah, 20 orang melawan 50, mereka tidak bisa menahannya lama-lama.. kita harus segera kesana tuan" jelas seunghyun

"yunho changmin, kalian pergi ke busan sekarang, yoochun akan menyusul" perintah sang kakek

"seunghyun?"

"ya sajangnim?"

"kau dan anak buahmu, pergi ke busan. aku tidak menerima kegagalan.. mengerti?" jelas sang kakek

"baik sajangnim" ujar seunhyun patuh kemudian ia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah ini dan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar bunyi suara mobil dan motor meninggalkan kediaman ini

"aish.. apa kalian tidak bisa menunggu aku selesai makan?" gerutu changmin

"changmin.. cepatlah.." perintah sang kakek

"yak! yunho hyung! tunggu aku!" changmin berlari menuju pangkalan helikopter di halam belakang dimana yunho sudah menunggunya

"cepatlah kau monster" gerutu yunho yang sudah menunggu didalam helikopter

"aisshh..." changmin akhirnya masuk ke dalam helikopter dan helikopter itu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan kediaman yunho menuju busan. sepertinya yunho akan bolos sekolah besok.

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

**JAEJOONG SIDE **

bel masuk sekolah kali ini sudah berbunyi, semua anak yang tadintya sedang mengobrol, bermain diluar kelas, duduk di atas meja, kini semua telah duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing

KRIETT

terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, seorang lelaki paruh baya masuk ke dalam kelas dengan sebuah buku , tongkat dan spidol

"pagi anak-anak" sapanya

"selamat pagi songsaenim" sahut seisi kelas serempak

"saya absen dulu" ujar sang guru kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku dan membukanya

"ahn sang guk"

"hadir"

"baek kang joo"

"hadir saem"

"choi siwon"

"masuk"

"go ahra"

"hadir songsaenim"

"lee donghae"

"disini"

"lee hyukjae"

"asih saem aku eunhyuk"

"kim jaejoong"

"hadir songsaenim"

"jung yunho"

"..."

"jung yunho!"

"..."

"yak! mana jung yunho?" tanya si songsaenim pada seisi kelas, ia melirik ke kursi disebelah go ahra

"dia tidak terlihat saem" ujar ahra

"baru hari pertama masuk saja sudah bolos" gerutu si songsaenim

'apa yunho dipukuli sangat parah oleh siwon?' batin jaejoong, raut wajahnya terlihat cemas

"kim jaejoong" panggil sang guru

"n..ne?" sahut jaejoong gugup

"kau tau dimana yunho berada? atau mengapa ia tidak masuk?" tanyanya

"a..anni saem, aku tidak tau apa-apa" ujar jaejoong

"baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajaran kita hari ini"

'apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras kemarin?' batin siwon 'ah anni, ia tidak akan mengadukan ini ke siapapun'

"aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mengembalikan absen ini. kalian belajar sendiri dulu dan jangan ribut" ujar sang guru

"nee songsaenim!" jawab murid-murid serempak

**AUTHOR SIDE**

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

**KRING KRING**

"ya hallo?"

"yunho-ya, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"aku masih ada di busan kek" jawab yunho

"kapan kau pulang? kau bolos sekolah hari ini" tegur sang kakek dari seberang sana

"aisshh, kau masih saja memikirkan sekolah kek, ini jauh lebih penting" gerutu yunho

"suruh changmin dan kris yang mengurusinya, kau segeralah kembali ke seoul" perintah sang kakek

"aissh arraseo" yunho pun menutup telefonnya

"ada apa hyung?" tanya changmin menghampiri

"apa kris sudah kembali" tanya yunho

"sepertinya satu jam lagi" kata changmin sambil melirik jam di tangan kirinya

"aku harus kembali ke seoul" kata yunho pasrah

"loh? urusan kita dengan brengsek-brengsek ini belum selesai hyung" ujar changmin sambil menendang salah satu dari sepuluh orang yang sedang berlutut dihadapan mereka dengan badan biru-biru dan wajah yang memar

"aku harus kesekolah" ujar yunho

"mwo? pffttt!" changmin menahan tawanya

"yak! diam kau bocah!" yunho menjitak keras kepala changmin

"awww ampun hyung, arraseo aku dan kris akan mengurus ini" jelas changmin

"baiklah, aku pulang" pamit yunho

"hati-hati hyung! belajar yang baik ne!" ledek changmin

"sial" umpat yunho sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap yang lebih menyerupai gudang

"selamat pagi sajangnim" sapa seunghyun saat ia melihat yunho berlajan ke arah lapangan helikopter

"pagi seunghyun"

"apa anda sudah menyelesaikan urusan dengan mereka?" tanya seunghyun

"belum" ujar yunho santai

"lalu anda mau pergi kemana sajangnim?" tanya seunghyun lagi

"aku harus kembali ke seoul, atas perintah kakek" ujar yunho pasrah

"untuk sekolah?" tebak seunghyun

"ya tentu saja"

"hahaa aigoo, baiklah sebentar lagi sepertinya kris akan kembali, berhati-hatilah dijalan sajangnim" ujar seunghyun sambil tertawa kecil

"arra, kau juga hati-hati disini, jangan biarkan changmin dan kris bertengkar disaat seperti ini, aku mengandalkanmu seunghyun-ah" kemudian yunho naik ke atas helikopter dan menutup pintunya

"aku mengerti!" ujar seunghyun kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu dan kembali ke dalam gudang setelah melihat helikopter tersebut lepas landas

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

**JAEJOONG SIDE**

"yak! kim jaejoong?" panggil seseorang

"ada apa?" tanya jaejoong ramah

"mau kah kau membantu ku?" tanya orang itu

"bantu apa ahra ssi?" jawab jaejoong

"kau tahu bukan kita diminta untuk mengumpulkan uang sumbangan?" tanya hara

"ya aku tahu"

"kita diminta untuk memberikannya ke kakek tua itu, kau tahu kan?" tanya ahra lagi

'kakek tua yang dimaksud pasti jung songsaenim' batin jaejoong

"nee aku tahu itu" ujar jaejoong

"aku minta kau dan teman culunmu itu menjadi perwakilan kelas saat waktunya pengumpulan sumbangan " ujar ahra disertai anggukan dari seisi kelas

"mengapa tidak kau dan yunho saja?" tanya jaejoong polos

"yak! siapa yang mau diceramahi selama berjam-jam oleh si kakek tua itu?" tanya ahra

"aisshh baiklah" kata jaejoong pasrah

"lagipula jaejoong ssi, hanya kau dan si culun itu yang belum mendapatkan giliran menjadi perwakilan kelas menemui si kakek tua itu" jelas ahra

setiap bulan, TOHO HIGH SCHOOL mengumpulkan sumbangan berupa uang dari murid mereka untuk disumbangkan ke orang-orang yang membutuhkan, dan setiap bulan pula dua orang dari perwakilan kelas harus menyerahkan uang itu secara langsung kepada Jung Seongsaenim selaku pemilik sekolah ini. entah apa tujuannya ia melakukan ini yang jelas setiap anak yang bersekolah disini enggan bertemu sang kakek.

**KRIEETTT**

"sudah sampai mana kalian membaca?" tanya songsaenim

"..." seisi kelas diam

"sudah ku tebak kalian pasti mengobrol" gerutu sang guru

"..." lagi-lagi kelas diam

"aku harus menempatkan kamera cctv hanya khusus dikelas ini" omel sang guru "sekarang perhatikan papan tulis" perintahnya

"aishh membosankan" ujar salah satu murid dengan suara sangat kecil sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar

saat pelajaran dimulai, saat itu pula satu persatu murid mulai meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, menggambar aneh-aneh dibuku tulis mereka, bermain hp di bawah meja mereka dan masih banyak lagi.

"seperti yang kalian ketahu-" omongan sang guru terhenti saat pintu kelas terbuka

"maaf songsaenim aku telat" sapa anak itu

"yak! Jung Yunho! siapa yang menyuruh kau masuk!" omel sang guru

"a..aku.." ujar yunho pura-pura gugup

"aku yang menyuruhnya" ujar seseorang dari belakang yunho

"a..aigoo s..sajangnim" gugup sang guru

"aku yang menyuruh yunho masuk ke kelasnya" ujar sang kakek yang kini berada di dalam kelas, memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan seksama membuat para murid yang tadinya bermalas-malasan kini duduk tegak di kursinya

"kau boleh duduk yunho" perintang sang kakek

"terimakasih songsaenim" ujar yunho sopan kemudian ia menduduki kursinya

"aish.. harusnya kau tidak masuk, dasar culun" umpat ahra pelan

'ckck diam kau menor' batin yunho

"silahkan memulai pelajaran kalian kembali" ujar sang kakek kemudian ia meninggalkan kelas

"mari kita melanjutkan pelajaran"

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

**SKIP TIME **  
"aigoo daebak, apa kalian tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi dikelas ku?"

"yaa tentu saja tidak! emang ada apa?"

"kalian tahu kan yunho yang culun itu?"

"yaa aku tahu"

"tadi pagi ia terlambat datang"

"loh? kok ia bisa masuk?"

"dengarkan dulu"

"baiklahh"

"tadi kang songsaenim memarahinya, tapi si kakek tua itu datang dan membelanya"

"kakek tua? jung songsaenim?"

"iya, sepertinya ada sesuatu antara yunho dengan si kakek tua"

begitulah kira-kira pembicaraan seisi kantin, saat ini murid-murid toho high school sedang istirahat jam makan siang, dimana kantin penuh sesak dan saat inilah banyak sekoali anak-anak yang berosip ria membicarakan segala hal. terkecuali jaejoong yang kini sedang berada di atap sekolah entah sedang apa

"hhh, menyusahkan." gerutu jaejoong

"siapa yang menyusahkan?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang membuat jaejoong kaget

"e..eh? yunhossi?" tanya jaejoong

"ya, siapa yang menyusahkan mu jae?" tanya yunho

"anni, hanya saja kita diminta menjadi perwakilan kelas" ujar jaejoong lemas

"perwakilan kelas? kita?" tanya yunho penasaran kemudian ia duduk di sebelah jaejoong

"iya, kita.. untuk memberikan sumbangan pada jung songsaenim" jelas jaejoong

"aish, tidak jelas sekali" omel yunho

"eum, aku saja tidak mengerti tujuannya apa" gerutu jaejoong

'mengapa kau buat sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini kek' batin yunho

"hei kalian!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang membuat yunho dan jaejoong menoleh

"OMO!" kaget jaejoong

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

makasih banget yang udah mau riview! walaupun ga dibales tapi dibaca kok! :D riview lagi yah! maaf apdet lama :D


	4. Chapter 4

**secret behind nerd**

**by**

**Agnes Raisya**

**a.k.a**

**Yunjae Child**

**a.k.a**

**Taorisyunjaessi**

cast : dbsk and exo ofc

main pair : yunjae

warning : gaje, yaoi, typo, blablabla , alur bisa ngebut bisa lama kek siput.

gener : tentuin aja sendiri ya

desclaimer : ini cerita punya beta, jan kau coba-coba curi beta punya cerita. mengerti?!

summary : jangan menilai seseorang dari luar, dont judge the book by its cover. ini berlaku dikehidupan nyata.

AN : beta katakan pada kalian semua jika kalian tidak suka yaoi lebih baik kalian angkat kaki dari web beta, jan kau coba-coba komentar yang tidak enak, bisa buat beta unmood. mengerti?!

* * *

**ENJOY BETA PUNYA CERITA**

* * *

**PREVIEW**

**SKIP TIME **

"aigoo daebak, apa kalian tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi dikelas ku?"

"yaa tentu saja tidak! emang ada apa?"

"kalian tahu kan yunho yang culun itu?"

"yaa aku tahu"

"tadi pagi ia terlambat datang"

"loh? kok ia bisa masuk?"

"dengarkan dulu"

"baiklahh"

"tadi kang songsaenim memarahinya, tapi si kakek tua itu datang dan membelanya"

"kakek tua? jung songsaenim?"

"iya, sepertinya ada sesuatu antara yunho dengan si kakek tua"

begitulah kira-kira pembicaraan seisi kantin, saat ini murid-murid toho high school sedang istirahat jam makan siang, dimana kantin penuh sesak dan saat inilah banyak sekoali anak-anak yang berosip ria membicarakan segala hal. terkecuali jaejoong yang kini sedang berada di atap sekolah entah sedang apa

"hhh, menyusahkan." gerutu jaejoong

"siapa yang menyusahkan?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang membuat jaejoong kaget

"e..eh? yunhossi?" tanya jaejoong

"ya, siapa yang menyusahkan mu jae?" tanya yunho

"anni, hanya saja kita diminta menjadi perwakilan kelas" ujar jaejoong lemas

"perwakilan kelas? kita?" tanya yunho penasaran kemudian ia duduk di sebelah jaejoong

"iya, kita.. untuk memberikan sumbangan pada jung songsaenim" jelas jaejoong

"aish, tidak jelas sekali" omel yunho

"eum, aku saja tidak mengerti tujuannya apa" gerutu jaejoong

'mengapa kau buat sesuatu hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini kek' batin yunho

"hei kalian!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang membuat yunho dan jaejoong menoleh

"OMO!" kaget jaejoong

**CHAPTER 4 **

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

"ka- eh maksudku, Jung songsaenim?" kaget yunho

"j..jung songsaenim? ada apa?" tanya jaejoong gugup

"kalian, temuilah aku besok sepulang sekolah, arraseo?" perintah sang kakek to the point

"baiklah" jawab yunho

"t..tapi ada apa saem?" tanya jaejoong gugup

"tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kudengar kalian menjadi perwakilan kelas untuk kali ini?" tanya sang kakek

"ya memang benar" saut yunho

"aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian" lanjut si jung songsaenim

"pendapat apa?" tanya jaejoong penasaran

'apalagi yang direncanakan kakek tanpa sepengetahuan ku?' umpat yunho dalam hati

"nanti akan kuberitahu saat pulang sekolah bersama perwakilan kelas yang lainnya' ujar sang kakek

"arraseo, sekarang kami ijin kembali ke kelas dulu ne songsaenim" ujar jaejoong sambil membungkukan badannya, begitu pula dengan yunho

"baiklah.." ujar sang kakek sambil menatap kepergian yunho dan jaejoong setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah tatapan pada yunho yang tak dimengerti oleh siapapun kecuali yunho dan sang kakek

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

KRING KRING KRING

bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua anak segera berlari keluar dari kelas mereka masing" untuk segera pulang kerumah. terkecuali yunho dan jaejoong, mereka berdua menuju ruangan jung songsaenim sesuai perintahnya tadi siang

TOK TOK TOK

"masuklah"

"selamat siang songsaenim" salam yunho dan jaejoong kompak

"silahkan duduk" ujar sang kakek kemudian ia duduk di depan sofa dimana yunho dan jaejoong duduk "seperti biasa, anak-anak disini selalu saja mengelak setiap aku adakan pertemuan seperi ini" lanjutnya

"mungkin mereka takut pada songsaenim" ujar yunho santai "aww.. jae" ringis yunho pelan saat jaejoong mencubit tangannya

"haha sudahlah itu tidak masalah, yang ingin aku beritahu pada kalian adalah bahwa kita akan camping untuk angkatan kalian" ujar to the point

"c..camping?" tanya jaejoong

"ya camping, tenang saja, tempat kita camping kali ini tidak di hutan seperti yang kakak2 kelas kalian katakan" tau apa yang jaejoong pikirkan karena kakak2 kelas mereka menyebarkan gosip yang aneh2 pada adik2 kelasnya.

"camping? dimana?" tanya yunho penasaran

"tempat dan waktunya akan kuumumkan nanti lewat guru-guru, aku hanya ingin meminta pendapat kalian" jelas sang kakek

"baiklah, aku setuju" sahut yunho

"nee, aku juga setuju" lanjut jaejoong

"baiklah, terima kasih, kalian boleh pulang sekarang" perintah

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

"hyung, kau sudah pulang?" tanya changmin saat ia melihat yunho masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah lesunya

"ya tentu saja" sahutnya santai

"aku dengar, kakek merencanakan sesuatu lagi? apa itu?" tanya changmin lagi

"hanya sebuah rencana konyol min" kata yunho kemudian ia duduk di sebelah changmin yang sedang menonton tv dengan setoples cemilan di pelukannya

"apa itu? apa aku ikut dalam rencana itu? apa itu berbahaya hyung?" kepo changmin

"tidak, hanya sebuah camping anak sma" ujar yunho santai

"oh.. MWO?" kaget changmin

"yak! kau tidak usah kaget seperti itu min. berlebihan" gerutu yunho

"aigooo uri yunho hyung selamat menikmati camping mu itu hyung" ledek changmin kemudian ia lari menjauh dari amukan yunho dengan membawa kekasihnya re: topless cemilan.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

KRIETT SRETT

sebuah pintu kayu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok namja berkacamata dengan sebuah buku dan tongkat di tangannya.

"selamat siang songsaenim" ujar anak2 kelas serempak

"selamat siang, kalian ada kabar gembira kali ini. aku tidak mengajar ta-"

"YESSSS"

"WHOOOOOO"

"SONGSAENIM DAEBAK"

ucapan sang guru terhenti ketika seisi kelas berteriak heboh

"diam!" bentaknya membuat sang murid2 menciut takut

"akan diadakan camping untuk angkatan kalian minggu depan"

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

seketika kelas hening.

"MWO?!"

"AH YANG BENAR SAJA"

gerutu semua murid2

"kalau kalian tidak ikut camping, kalian tidak akan lulus ujian" ancam sang guru

"kalian boleh memilih teman satu tenda kalian, satu tenda hanya di huni oleh 3 orang paling banyak dan masing2 kelas menjadi 1 kelompok, nanti akan ada saatnya kalian bermain di dalam kelompok untuk melawan kelas lain" jelas sang guru

"sesekali buatlah nama kalian bagus, silahkan tulis dikertas kalian ingin satu tenda dengan siapa dan, kumpulkan itu pada yunho atau jaejoong" ujar sang guru yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya

seketika semua murid memandangi yunho dan jaejoong

"ada apa?" tanya yunho datar

"hahaha" tawa ahra yang duduk disebelah yunho

"mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya yunho bingung

"tidak, hanya lucu saja, kalian pasangan yang serasi" ledek ahra

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa seisi kelas

'lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan nanti'

* * *

setelah pulang sekolah, semua murid kelas 10/X berkumpul di aula untuk membicarakan soal camping ini.

"TES TES MIC TES"

"selamat siang anak-anak"

"SELAMAT SIANG SAEM"

"skrg saya akan menjelaskan soal peraturan pada camping minggu depan" ujar "kalian akan camping selama 3 hari di base camp Jung" lanjutnya

"APAAA!"

"TEMPAT APA ITU!"

"AHH INI MENYERAMKAN"

"WHAT?!"

"TIDAK ADAKAH TEMPAT YANG LEBIH BAGUS"

seketika seisi kelas menjadi heboh

"ya aku tahu kalian akan protest, tapi aku yakin kalian nanti akan menikmati camping ini, camping kali ini bukan hanya sekedar camping biasa tapi kalian akan dilatih disiplin dan semacamnya, ingat. jiak tidak ikut camping cali ini kalian tidak akan lulus." ancam sang kakek "mengerti semua?" lanjutnya

"MENGERTI!" ujar seluruh murid kelas 10 dengan kompak

"baiklah, terima kasih, kalian boleh pulang"

* * *

**-AKTF-**

* * *

"hyung!" teriak changmin yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar yunho, yunho yang sedang membaca buku seketika langsung terduduk di kasurnya saat mendengar teriakan changmin

"yak! monster bisakah kau tidak usah berteriak" bentak yunho

"maaf hyung, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" ujar changmin

"apa itu?" tanya yunho

"camping, bascamp?" tanya changmin

"ya" ujar yunho santai

"sepertinya kakek merencanakan sesatu hyung" ujar changmin

"apa itu?" tanya yunho

"itu.."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

hai! maaf banget apdet lama, baru ada mood nih, waktu itu tiap kali mau apdet ada aja yang ngerusakin mood. sekalinya apdet eh pendek. maaf yah, /deep bow/ btw yang belum muncul tinggal junsu ama yoochun ya? saking lamanya ga apdet jadi lupa :( maaf banget. mind to riview? thx :D


End file.
